


Rebirthing

by FanfictionForYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Non-con/dubcon, learning to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a weird quirk in his biology.  Derek is now an alpha and is being driven by pure instinct to find a mate worthy of bearing his pups and helping him lead the pack.  Stiles is drunk.  Derek is in heat.  Neither ever expected this to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains male pregnancy and eventually depicts a male giving birth (through c-section). If you do not agree with this; then please don’t read it. Also, titles comes from the Skillet Song, Rebirthing.

The doctors had called it a quirk of biology.  Really, Stiles liked to see it as being a real life x-men who just happened to have a really shitty superpower.

He barley even remembered how the doctors had found out.  It was something about being sick when he was a little kid and needing to go in for an ultrasound.  That’s when the doctors had noticed the uterus.  Further study had proven that anal sex could even possibly lead to pregnancy.

When he was a teenager…the same age that most girls were when they became able to become pregnant; further tests had revealed that he could indeed become pregnant.

He was straight though; so he didn’t really have to worry.  All of his future children would be mothered by Lydia Martin and Stiles was more than fine with that.

Except fate could be a damn bitch when she wanted to be.

 

***  
  
Derek Hale was an alpha werewolf.  It had only been a couple of weeks since he had killed his uncle and taken the power of the alpha from him; a power that never should have belonged to either of them.  By all rights; it belonged to Laura…poor sweet Laura.

He looked down at her grave.  She had been moved to the cemetery were the rest of their family was buried.

He leaned down slowly and placed the flowers in a small vase of water that was pinned to the ground.

She was all that he had left and now she was gone; gone just like the rest of them.

What would he do now?

He closed his eyes and pulled his jacket tighter around him as a chill shot up his spine.  His eyes briefly flashed red before he looked up at the sky.

He remembered the frenzy that Laura had gone into shortly after she had become the alpha.  She had gone around looking for someone to get her pregnant; but her body was unable to carry a child.  An accident when she was a child had seen to that.

Eventually her wolf had conceded and the frenzy had ended.  She hadn’t even bothered to find a mate after that; though she had pushed many women onto Derek during their time in New York in hopes that he would carry on the family line.

Peter had simply been too insane to go into the frenzy.

Derek…would soon go into the frenzy.

He shuddered at the thought.

Soon he wouldn’t have any control over his own actions.  Soon he would sniff some woman out and make her his.  He would breed her and fill her with his pups.

***  
  
It’s the night before the full moon; but it’s also the night that the Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team won the championship (with the help of two teen wolves but don’t tell the official’s that).

Despite not playing in the game; Stiles is at the party which is being thrown at Jackson’s parent’s cabin in the woods.  It’s mostly just the team and their girlfriends and close friends.

Scott dragged him here and then promptly ditched him for Allison.

Stiles sighed softly and walked over to a bottle of jack; pouring himself a large amount and drinking it down as if it was water.

He wonders if Scott realizes just how much of a shitty friend he is.

Whatever, he doesn’t care.

At the rate he’s drinking; it doesn’t take him long to get drunk and to water away from the party.  He really shouldn’t have gone.

 

***  
  
He’s burning.  His skin is on fire and he wants to shift; to bring out the wolf in the hopes that it will end the burning; but his body is stuck being human.

He growls and rams his head against the burned wall, trying to clear his head…or knock himself out…or…god this must have been what his family felt like as they were burning.

He doesn’t even realize that he’s running through the forest wearing only a pair of sweats.  He doesn’t realize it until his body plunges into the icy water of the lake.

His body is still on fire.

 

***  
  
He’s at the lake.  He’s not really sure how he had gotten there but the lake is a nice place.  He sprawls out on a bed of moss and simply looks up at the night sky.  The moon is heavy and almost full and the stars look like so many fireflies hovering above his head.

A dopey grin slowly spreads on his face.

“See, I don’t need Scott to have a good time.  I don’t need anybody.”

Only it comes out too slurred for anyone to actually understand; not that anyone is actually there to understand him…only Derek is suddenly there; standing over him with water dripping down his body and a very obvious bulge in his soaked sweat pants.

“Derek?”

***  
  
He’s on fire but it feels so good.

This must be some sort of dream because Derek’s hands are everywhere and his mouth is everywhere and suddenly moist fingers are slowly slipping into his body; teasing him, opening him up.

Pain flares up his spine as something much bigger than fingers is suddenly inside of him; but he’s too drunk to realize what’s actually happening.

Then Derek is moving on top of him, inside of him, filling him up and making him moan and writhe in the most exquisite pleasure that he has ever felt.

This is the best dream he has ever had and he’s cumming harder than he ever thought possible; and then Derek is cumming too; filling him with burning hot seed.

 

***  
  
He’s cold, but there is something warm next to him.  He frowns and buries himself deeper into the warmth only to wince at the pain in his backside.  His eyes snap open and he sees that he’s outside on the lake shore on a bed of moss with Derek Hale lying beside him.

He screams.

 

***  
  
Stiles and Derek look at one another over the kitchen table.

Stiles is still hung-over but his father is out so that’s good.  Derek is holding a mug of coffee between his hands but he hasn’t touched it despite Stiles sucking down his own like it’s some sort of life line.

“So, that really happened last night.  You and I had sex?”

Derek cleared his throat and simply nodded but didn’t speak for a moment.

“I…went into a mating frenzy.  It happens to new alphas.  They find someone who is strong enough and smart enough to rule the pack beside them…and someone who is able to carry their pups.  To be honest, I have no idea why the wolf…went to you.  I…it should have been a female.”

Stiles closes his eyes.

“So…the hopeful thinking that you used a condom is…just that.  Hopeful thinking.”

Derek growled lightly.  “I don’t have anything if that’s what you’re worried about.  Werewolves can’t get STDs.”

Stiles shook his head slowly.

“Derek…I have a…mutation of sorts.”

Derek raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

Stiles rubbed his pounding head.  It was way too early for this.  “I can get pregnant.  I have a womb and functioning parts that can lead to pregnancy through anal sex.”

Stiles’ heart was calm and steady throughout his confession.

Stiles wasn’t lying.

“Oh…my god.”


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since that fateful night.  Stiles has solemnly vowed to never drink alcohol ever again.  He had also gone the week without drinking coffee or taking his Adderall.

Why?

Because he knew that caffeine wasn’t good if you were pregnant and he didn’t know what affect Adderall would have.

Of course this was only as a precaution.  He wasn’t actually sure if he was in fact pregnant; but it had been a week so perhaps he would be able to find out now.

It was currently early Saturday morning and the birds were obnoxiously cheerful already while all Stiles wanted to do was curl up in bed and never get out again.  Still; he needed to do this.

He sat down across from his father who was currently eating his morning cereal.

“What are you doing up so early Stiles?  You look like you haven’t even slept.”

Stiles caught his reflection in the toaster and sighed before running both hands over his face.  He looked like shit.  He had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

“I haven’t.  I’ve had something on my mind.  Actually that’s why I’m out here right now.  I needed to talk to you.”

The Sheriff set aside his spoon and reached across the table to take his son’s hand.

“What is it Stiles?”

He closed his eyes and sighed softly; not opening them as he began to speak because he was too afraid of what he would see on his father’s face.

“Last week…after the team won the lacrosse game…there was a party and I got drunk.”

“Stiles.  We’ve talked about underage drinking.”

Stiles shook his head slowly.  “That isn’t the worst part dad.  Just…please just listen.”

He couldn’t see his father nod but he knew that he was nodding.

“I woke up in the woods…naked and…I had sex dad.  With another guy.”

He heard a small intake of breath and slowly opened his eyes to see his father’s shocked face.

“Stiles?  Are you telling me that you think…are you…pregnant?”

Stiles bit his bottom lip hard and closed his eyes again.

“I don’t know.  It’s only been a week…I need to get tested but I don’t want to go to the hospital alone.  I have an appointment today.”

The Sheriff nodded.  “I’ll be there with you.  But I have to ask…if you are pregnant…then who is the father?  And what do you plan on doing?”

Stiles sat back in his seat and sighed.

“I plan on keeping the baby if that is what you’re asking.  Yea, it will be hard to finish school and that with a kid but…I could never give my child up for adoption or…god forbid…take its life before it even has a chance to start.  As for the father…it would be…Derek Hale.”

The Sheriff nodded slowly.

“Go get showered and ready.  We have a stop to make before your appointment.”

***  
  
This was not the stop that Stiles was thinking when he had gotten into the car with his father.  If he had known; he would have run in the other direction; but he had been forced to sit in the back of the cruiser and he couldn’t open the doors from the inside.

They were at Derek’s house and his father had just opened the door up for him to get out of the cruiser.

“Oh god…this isn’t good.”

“Hale!  Get your ass out here Hale!   I know you’re in there!”

The front door opened and Derek stood there in his normal every day attire.  Sneakers, black jeans, black shirt, black leather jacket…just…black.

“Can I help you Sheriff…Oh…”

Derek’s eyes flickered briefly to Stiles before looking back.

“You…had sex…with my underage son!”

Derek took a few steps forward and gave a small nod.

“I know…I wasn’t myself and…if I had been in my right mind…it never would have happened…but I can’t make an excuse for myself.”

“Did my son tell you about his little biological quirk?”

“Yes.”

The Sheriff looked to his son for conformation.  Stiles simply nodded his head.

“Get in the car Derek.  You’re coming to the doctor’s with us and then your ass is going to be sitting with us by the phone as we wait for the results.”

***  
  
His father sat on his left and Derek sat on his right.  His father looked pissed (probably because Derek was an adult and not because of the actual situation.  The man would have had no problem if Scott or even Jackson or Danny were the other possible fathers).  Derek looked…it was hard to explain.  He looked nervous and excited and like he didn’t really know what to do with himself.

“Stilinski?”

The nurse looked out over the waiting room and Stiles stood quickly followed by both his father and Derek. 

“Sit”

Oddly enough, Derek obeyed his father’s orders.

It wasn’t long before Stiles was sitting on the exam table with his doctor looking down at him.

“And how long ago did you have sex?”

“One week ago…exactly.”

“Unprotected and with another man?”

Stiles nodded slowly.  “I wouldn’t be here if it was with a girl.”

The man frowned at Stiles for a moment before sighing and drawing blood.

“Lucky for you our lab isn’t busy today.  You’ll be called with the results in five hours.  If it comes back positive; I expect to see you in one month for your first ultrasound.”

Stiles nodded slowly and slipped down his sleeve before following his father from the room.

***  
  
Derek didn’t know what to do with himself as he sat in the waiting room.  So many thoughts were going through his head.

The first was about why his wolf had decided to mate with Stiles.  He understood that part of it was because the teen could become pregnant; but was it also because of Stiles’ character?  There was no denying that Stiles was loyal and protective.  He was also brave and smart and strong in his own way.  He took care of his friends and family and took care of the pack before they even were a pack.

Yes, Stiles would make a perfect mate.

Then he began thinking of Stiles as a father…or mother as the case may be.

He smiled softly at the thought of Stiles with a belly full of his pups.

He let his smile drop the second he heard footsteps as a few other people entered the waiting room and sat down as far away from him as they could.

He imagined holding a child in his arms; imagined watching that child grow.

He had never realized just how much he wanted to be a father than at this moment.

He looked up when Stiles’ scent caught his nose to see father and son walking back into the waiting room.

“Well?”

The Sheriff frowned at Derek.  “We’ll know by the end of the day.”

 

***  
  
Stiles was pretty sure that the clock on the wall had never been so painfully loud.  The persistent tick, tick, tick was grating on his nerves.  He tapped his feet on the floor to try and cover up the sound but simply earned a glare from his father.

“Mr. Hale; what do you plan on doing if my son is in fact pregnant?”

Derek opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally speaking.  “I plan on taking care of him and the child.  I’ve been your son’s friend for quite some time now and…I’m fond of him though…I never wanted to take this step in our relationship…not when he was still under age.”

The Sheriff grunted at that.

“But I will do everything that I can to provide for the both of them.”

“And you expect to live in that run down hovel?”

Derek winced at the Sheriff’s words.

“It won’t be run down for much longer.  A wrecking crew is coming on Monday to tear it down and then construction will begin on a new house using the old blueprints.  There will be sprinklers added though…so another fire doesn’t happen like it did before.”

The Sheriff hummed softly.

“And how do you plan on paying for this?”

“When my family died I inherited everything.  I am…literally…the last of my family.  I inherited everything.  On top of that; we were all well off to begin with.  I would never have to work if I didn’t want to but I’m planning in taking classes online and getting a degree.  Criminal Justice actually.”

The Sheriff sighed before the three jumped at the sound of a ringing phone.  Stiles picked it up and answered.

“Hello?  Yes this is he.”  Stiles nodded his head several times and closed his eyes before speaking one last time.  “Okay, thank you.”

Both his father and Derek looked at him with wide eyes.  “Well?” 

“I…I’m gonna have a baby.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday morning and Stiles was slowly waking up to see the sight of Derek Hale watching him from the computer chair.  Oddly enough; Stiles wasn’t surprised.  He figured that something like this might happen after Derek had found out that he was pregnant.  He had a feeling that for the next nine months, Derek would be incredibly protective of him.

Stiles shut his eyes again and buried his face into the pillow before rolling onto his back and speaking.

“You can’t just come in through the window all the time.  You need to learn how to knock on the damn door.”

Derek grunted, arms crossed before speaking.

“I did.  Your father let me in.  He…offered me the guest room until such time as my house is rebuilt.”

Stiles cracked open one eye to look at Derek.

“Dad seems to be taking this oddly well.”

Derek sighed and relaxed his body slightly into the chair.

“He…complimented me on manning up.  When I told him that I would take care of you and the baby…he believed me.  Not that he has any reason not to.  Actually; I’m planning on telling him about the whole…werewolf thing.”

Stiles sat bolt upright in an instant.

“What!  No!”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m in enough danger as it is with knowing your furry little secret.  I don’t want my father to be in the same danger.”Besides…what will he think when his grandchild’s eyes start glowing whenever they get mad?   It’s better to rip the bandage off now instead of waiting until it’s too late.”

Stiles groaned and let himself fall back against the bed.

“God, you’re right.  I hate to admit it…but you’re right.”

He missed Derek’s smile.

“Stiles…there is more that you need to know about this situation.”

Stiles shifted so that he was lying on his side; looking at Derek.  “What’s that?”

“That night…it wasn’t just sex.  When you became pregnant you became my mate and werewolves mate for life.”

Stiles opened his mouth before snapping it shut.  So he was tied to Derek now?  He couldn’t even really remember the sex and now he was tied to Derek freaking Hale?!  He felt like he should be having a panic attack; but perhaps the hormones his body was creating to nurture the unborn child inside of him was enough to keep him calm.

“I should really be yelling at you or something right now…but…I just woke up.”

Derek nodded slowly before standing.

“Right.  So…I’ll be back later tonight with my clothes.  I’ll bring home diner and then…we’ll sit your father down and tell him everything.”

Stiles nodded.

“Oh and Stiles…I made you breakfast.  It’s on the desk.”

Stiles watched as Derek left the room before making his way over to the desk where a plate filled with still steaming eggs, bacon, and toast was waiting for him.

He devoured it, enjoying every single bite before realizing that the conversation he and Derek had just had was probably the most that Derek had spoken to anyone at any one time.

***  
  
Stiles spent the majority of the day online looking up things about werewolf mates (most of this brought him to some very perverted porn sites that he quickly clicked out of), but couldn’t really find much of anything.  One sight told him what he already knew.  Werewolves, like wolves, mated for life.

The rest of the day was spent looking up information on pregnancy.  He was aware that his own would probably be slightly different than a normal female’s pregnancy; but he wasn’t sure in what ways.  Besides…did werewolves have a normal gestation period?  Would the baby grow faster because its father was a werewolf?  He would really have to discuss this with Derek later.  Or Doc Deaton…he might know.  He was like some sort of werewolf shaman after all.

He lifted up his shirt and looked down at his flat stomach.  He pressed his hand against it and gasped.

It was finally hitting him.  There was a new life growing inside of him; a life that he had created with Derek Hale.

He closed his eyes and slowly rubbed his stomach.

“I’m going to have a baby…”

***  
  
“I didn’t know what you liked sir, so I got a bit of a bunch of things.”

“Thank you Derek.”

Derek was relieved that he wasn’t ‘Hale’ at the moment.  That was a step in the right direction; but he was pretty sure he would soon be called ‘monster’ and shot by the Sheriff.

He spread out the cartons of Italian food on the table and set three places.

“Stiles!  Time to eat!”

Stiles slowly made his way down the stairs.  His movements were much more cautious than either of the older men was used to seeing.

“Great, I’m starving.”

Stiles sat down and began loading his plate before either Derek or his father could say anything.  He had already taken several bites without either of them sitting down.  He looked up slowly and growled.

“What?!  I’m eating for two!?”

Derek was pretty sure that the baby wouldn’t be impacting Stiles’ hunger that much yet; but he would let it side.  Derek slowly sat down and waited for the Sheriff to fill his own plate before filling his own.  It wasn’t exactly easy.  His wolf was telling him his mate should eat first followed by himself.  He was the alpha after all; but in human terms it was only proper that the Sheriff…the grandfather of his child…fill his plate before him.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before the oldest began to speak.

“So, Derek; what kind of layout are you thinking of for your house?”

Derek licked some sauce from his lip before finally speaking.  “Same as it was before; and of course a nursery will be by master bedroom.  I’m thinking there should be a play room as well.  I hadn’t exactly factored a kid into the original plans but I can easily sacrifice a guest bedroom for my child.  Besides…it will be a big place and there won’t be many living there.  I’m hoping that…when Stiles is old enough…that he’ll move in with me.”

The sheriff frowned.

“I thought you said that you didn’t have feelings for my son.”

Derek rubbed the back of his head.

“I never said that exactly.  I said that if I was in my right mind that I never would have had sex with him.  But your son is amazing sir.  He’s helped me and been a loyal friend.  He’s always putting others before himself and I know…that he would be an amazing life partner.  Now we have a child on the way and I want…I want to try and have a relationship with Stiles.”

The sheriff grumbled a bit.

“I want you to know Derek…the only thing I have against this…it’s the age difference.”

Derek nodded slowly.  “I understand sir.  Completely.  And if I’m in your shoes one day with my own kid; quite honestly I don’t know how I would keep from doing their older partner some bodily harm.”

The Sheriff laughed softly.  “At least I know you’ll take good care of the kid.”

Derek smiled brightly.  “Of course.  I always wanted kids of my own.  I was one of four, myself.”  Derek frowned here.  “Now that I’m all that’s left I’m holding on to the hope of children even tighter.”

Stiles watched the two of them talk silently.  This was good for Derek; confessing these things…talking about the past.  And it was good for his father to see what kind of man Derek really was.

There was more silence until the end of dinner.  Stiles and Derek simply looked at one another and the Sheriff noted that Derek suddenly looked very nervous.

“What is it son?”

Derek licked his lips nervously, acting more like Stiles than himself.

“There is more that you need to know sir.  Things about the animal attacks…”

“I’m listening.”

Derek explained about werewolves.  He explained how Kate Argent had seduced him and then killed his family with the information she had learned from him.  He spoke of how his uncle Peter had gone crazy with grief and lured his sister into the town only to kill her and take the alpha status from her.

He told the Sheriff how Peter had bitten Scott McCall and how Stiles had been helping Scott learn to control the wolf while helping Derek find out who the alpha was.

Peter had been the one doing the ‘animal attacks’ and had nearly killed Derek that night at the school; which was why Scott had said that he was the murderer.

He told how the Argents were hunters who killed werewolves.  He told how he had killed Peter to end the bloodshed and taken on the mantel of alpha.

He told how he had turned Jackson Whittemore both to protect himself from the boy’s blackmail and because he felt it would calm the boy in ways.

He told how alphas go into a frenzy shortly after they become alphas.  How they are driven to find a mate and impregnate them.  He told how he had found Stiles in the woods and how the wolf had completely taken over…how he hadn’t even known what had happened until the morning after when he woke up.

He told how werewolves mated for life; and how Stiles would be it for him; even if they didn’t actually love one another yet.

The Sheriff sat in silence before finally asking for proof.

Derek stood and let his image shift to his beta form; eyes glowing red.

The Sheriff leaned forward slowly and gave a dark smirk.

“I got to say…this makes me like you more.  If what you say is true and my son is your mate…then you’ll do everything in your power to protect him and my grandchild.  It kind of puts my mind at ease.”

Derek’s image shifted back to human in shock.

“R…really?”

The sheriff nodded slowly.

“I worry about Stiles all the time.  He had a knack for getting into trouble and he’s too uncoordinated and hyper to be much good in a fight.  Especially given his current condition.  But now I know he has someone strong watching his back.”

Derek smiled softly and moved to rest a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Still, I expect no sex beneath my roof…at least until Stiles is seventeen.”

Both of the younger men blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time since returning to Beacon Hills, Derek Hale woke up surrounded in warmth.  He was curled up in the warm covers of the comfortable bed in the Stilinski’s guest bedroom.  The sun was peeking through the blinds and casting a strip of warm sunshine over his midsection.  He wanted to stretch out like a cat, and even found himself growling in his own version of a purr.  He hadn’t been this content in such a long time.  He was happy, and his wolf was happy.

He could hear Stiles shuffling around in his bedroom.  The teen’s scent and heartbeat were beginning to lull Derek back to sleep.  He buried his face in the pillow before cracking an eye when Stiles opened the door; bag already slung over his shoulder.

“Hey.  I just thought I would let you know that I’m heading to school now.”

Derek’s eyes grew wide.

School.  He hadn’t thought about that.

He sat bolt upright and looked at Stiles with worried eyes.  He knew what high school could be like for a teenage boy like Stiles.  There was pushing, and shoving; not to mention lacrosse.  A growl began to build in his throat.

“Derek?”

“No!  It’s too dangerous!”

Stiles blinked; eyes wide at the outburst and Derek’s glowing red eyes.

“It’s school Derek.  It’s not dangerous.  I’m going to be quitting the lacrosse team and…well you can always give Scott and Jackson a call and tell them to make sure no one does anything to me.”

Derek was reaching for his cell phone in an instant and Stiles was beginning to head downstairs.  Derek rushed around the room while waiting for an answer; getting dressed.

“Stiles!  Wait!  I’m driving you to school today.”

Stiles sighed softly but instead of getting into his jeep; he grabbed Derek’s keys and moved to sit in the passenger side of the wolf’s car.

Finally, Jackson picked up the phone. 

“Derek?  What’s up?”

“We need to have a pack meeting tonight for one.  But until then I need you and Scott to keep a close eye on Stiles.  Make sure that no one does anything to him.  Make sure that no one gets close to his stomach.  Got it!”

He could practically hear the teen’s eyebrows rising into his hairline.

“May I ask why?”

Derek sighed softly.  “I’ll explain tonight at the meeting.  You and Scott are to come to Stiles’ house after school.  The meeting will be held here.”

“But why?  Why not your place?”

“Because my place is about to be demolished today.  The Sheriff knows what I am and I’m currently staying with Stiles in the guest bedroom.  Just…stop asking questions and do what I say.  Or would you rather I rip your throat out…with my teeth.”

He could hear Jackson gulping on the other line.  “You got it boss.”

***  
  
Jackson and Scott were looking at him funny.

“What?”

The two looked between one another before focusing on Stiles again.  The teen’s eye twitched.

“What!?”

A loud ‘shhh’ from the librarian caused his eye to twitch again.

“You smell different man.”

Stiles frowned and sniffed at his shirt before figuring out that they were probably actually smelling pregnancy pheromones.

“Yea, for some reason this new scent makes me want to protect you with my life…even though I’m not really all that fond of you.”

Stiles scowled at Jackson.

“Yea, and you’re more quiet than usual too.”

“I have a lot on my mind.  Look; everything will be explained by Derek after school but for now just drop it.  Please for the love of god…drop it.”

***  
  
“What the hell are you talking about Balinski?”

Stiles sighed softly.  “It’s Stilinski sir.  Stiles Stilinski.  A medical condition had cropped up that means that I’ll be unable to play lacrosse this year.  I’m sorry.”

“What?  Are you pregnant or something?  Because the last I knew; you were a boy.”

His eye twitched…again.

“Sir, I don’t need to explain myself.  I was just a bench warmer anyway.  Look; I need to go.  My ride is here.”

It was true.  Looking outside he could see Derek waiting for him.  Jackson and Scott were standing on either side of the alpha; probably trying to get information out of him before the actual meeting.

“Sorry to see you go.  You were good company on the bench kid.”

Stiles nodded slowly before shouldering his bag and heading out of the school building.  He jogged over to Derek and smiled up at the alpha.

“Can we please get out of here now?  I’m starving and there is some left over Italian food with my name on it in the fridge.”

Derek nodded before taking Stiles’ bag and opening the passenger side door for him before shooing Jackson and Scott off to Jackson’s car.

***  
  
Scott frowned as he sat down in Jackson’s car.

“Does Derek seem off to you?”

Jackson sighed.  “What do you mean McCall?”

“Well, he wanted us to watch over Stiles.  He took Stiles’ bag just now and opened the door to the car for him.  That doesn’t seem like normal Derek behavior.  And I’m pretty sure that Derek was wearing one of Stiles’ shirts.”

Jackson frowned and cast a quick glance at Scott.  He went over the events in his mind and sighed.

“I had to admit it McCall; but you’re right.  Something is majorly off.”

 

***  
  
Stiles was stuffing his face in a very disturbing way.  Jackson was looking a bit green just watching him.  Stiles on the other hand was pretty sure that day old lasagna had never tasted so damned good.

Derek was simply looking at Stiles as if the answers to the universe lay somewhere inside of him.

“So, you going to tell us what’s going on?”  Scott’s words startled Derek out of his intense study of all things Stiles.

“Right.  Okay.  Um…Stiles my mind is blank.”

Stiles looked up from his food and cleaned his lips with a napkin.

“This is all on you.”  Stiles stood to get himself some water before sitting back down and looking at Derek with an expectant look in his eye.

Derek sighed.

“Okay.  Fine.  Let’s start from the beginning.”

Derek stood and began pacing back and forth to clear his head.

“When a werewolf becomes an alpha; they go into a mating frenzy.  This frenzy is designed to grow the pack; to bring in a mate strong enough to help run things and to create an heir.  Usually; a male alpha will find a female who they would think is worthy and a female alpha would find a male.  The idea is to form a pregnancy; to create a pup.”

It seemed like Scott and Jackson were still following him so he continued.

“I went into this frenzy two weeks ago.  I roamed the forest…the wolf in complete control I might add…until I found someone who not only did the wolf see as strong enough to help continue the pack; but who would also be able to give me pups.”

Derek nodded to Stiles.  This was his part.

“When I was a little kid…before I even met Scott; I had severe abdominal pain.  I went to the hospital and got an ultrasound to find out what it was.  Some strange quirk in biology gave me a fully functioning uterus and one ovary.  However; they were designed slightly different.  I don’t have a period and there is only a straw sized tube that connects my…um…”  He cleared his throat with a light blush.  “To the uterus.  The night of the lacrosse party I got drunk and wandered into the woods…where I met Derek.”

There was silence in the room as Jackson and Scott looked between Derek and Stiles.  Scott was the first to process and jumped up.

“Oh my god!  You and Derek had sex!”  He pointed a finger at Stiles then turned it to Derek before clutching at his head like he was trying to process some more.

“Jackson, that scent from earlier…the one where we want to protect Stiles at all costs.  You remember that.”

Jackson nodded.  “What does it mean?”

“That Stiles is pregnant with Derek’s kid and that as he is our alpha and it’s his child; we want to protect it and Stiles by association.”

Stiles and Derek looked at one another.  “Oh my god.  He does have a brain.”

Stiles simply nodded at Derek’s statement.  “Yea; but most of the time it’s on vacation.”

Scott frowned at the two.

Jackson simply looked flabbergasted.

“Right…okay…this is completely new and I’m not sure if I’ll ever get used to this new world that I’m living in where men can become pregnant; but it’s Stiles so really it was only a matter of time before something like this happened to him.”  The others in the room had to give Jackson some credit for that.  “But I’m in for watching out for you Stiles.  I may not like you very much but that kid never did anything to anyone and there is no way I’m going to let its life end before it begins just because guys like to do stupid things to one another like…sucker punches to the stomach.  Besides…I always wanted to be Uncle Jackson.”

Jackson actually smiled before jumping up and wrapping his arms around a still sitting Stiles.

Stiles could only say one thing.  “Awkward.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I've been watching a lot of White Collar lately. Please, leave a comment to answer the question at the end note!

It was early in the morning.  The sun was just beginning to rise and a light rain had begun to descend from the sky.  Stiles groggily opened one eye; and then the other.  He wasn’t really sure what had woken him up.  It was a Saturday, and by all means he should be curled up into a happy little ball of warmth beneath his covers.

Then the sensation hit him full force.

He was up and on his feet in an instant and barreling through the bathroom door before kneeling before the toilet and losing the contents of his stomach.

The sounds of retching woke the other two men in the house.  The Sheriff and Derek passed one another in the hall.

“I’m just going to…see how he is.”

The Sheriff nodded at Derek before gesturing downstairs.

“I’m going to get him some ginger ale and crackers.  They always helped his mom when she was pregnant with him.”

The two men separated.  Derek padded barefoot into the bathroom and kneeled behind the shaking teen.  He rubbed the boy’s back slowly before grabbing a facecloth and wetting it with cool water.  He ran the cloth over Stiles face, trying to cool him.

“Derek…eww…you didn’t have to come in here to see me vomit.”

Stiles flushed the toilet when there was nothing left in his stomach and took the cloth to wash his face.  He groaned and rested his back against Derek’s front; accepting the comforting fingers massaging his scalp.

Eventually; with Derek’s help, Stiles stood and brushed his teeth to get the disgusting taste out.  He was too tired to move afterwards so Derek simply scooped Stiles up into his arms and carried the boy back into the bedroom where the sheriff had already placed a glass of iced ginger ale and some crackers.  He set Stiles down into the bed and covered him back up before grabbing the glass of soda and holding the straw to the teen’s lips.

Stiles took a few sips before groaning and burring himself back into his covers.

“Morning sickness sucks.”

Derek felt guilty.  If he had more control then Stiles wouldn’t be pregnant and wouldn’t be sick right now.

“Do you want me to call the doctor and cancel the appointment?”

Stiles’ eyes grew wide.  He had completely forgotten about the doctor’s appointment.  He shook his head vigorously.

“I want to know that everything is okay.  I want to see the baby.”

Derek smiled softly.  “You won’t really be able to see the baby Stiles.  Maybe you’ll see the sac the baby grows in but the baby will be far too small.  The heart hasn’t even started to beat yet.”

Stiles pouted.

“Still, I want to see.”

Derek nodded slowly and stood.

“Okay.  Get some more sleep.  I’ll wake you at noon to get ready.”

Stiles was out before Derek could even finish his sentence.

 

***  
  
Stiles rubbed the spot where he had been poked by the needle.  His doctor had wanted another blood test to make sure that everything was okay with his hormone levels.  Stiles hated needles.  He had a feeling that he was going to be poked a lot during this pregnancy.

He would get over it though…for his baby.

The two Stilinski men and Derek Hale were currently waiting in the room which held the ultrasound machine.  Stiles was up on the table with his shirt off and his pants pulled down low as he waited for the doctor to enter.

The door opened slowly.

“Hello Stiles!  It’s good to see you.  How have you been doing so far?”

Stiles pouted at the question.  “I had morning sickness for the first time this morning.  I’m tired more often as well; but it’s easier to focus even without my Adderall.”

The doctor smiled.  “It’s good that you don’t need your Adderall right now.  The hormones must be balancing something in your brain to allow the focus.  As for the morning sickness and tiredness; they are expected in any pregnancy.  As you’re a man; it isn’t surprising that they’re happening to you early.

Stiles pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh don’t pout Stiles.  This is an amazing gift; though I’m sure you wish that it hadn’t happened for many more years.  I’m sure Mr. Hale will be a wonderful father.  Now then; why don’t we get a look at what’s going on inside.  Hmm?”

Stiles nodded eagerly before hissing when the cold gel was squeezed onto his stomach.

The machine warmed up and the wand was pressed against Stiles stomach.  It took a few minutes for the doctor to find what he was looking for.  He looked close to the screen and made a small humming noise.

“What is it?  Is something wrong?”

The doctor looked startled by the question.

“No, I’m sorry.  Everything is fine.  But it does appear that you may be carrying twins.”

A noise came from Derek that may or may not have been a squeak.  He would forever deny it thought.

“Twins?”

“It’s only a possibility.  It’s still too early to tell; but so far everything seems to be progressing normally.  We’ll set up an appointment for next month to be completely sure.  By then the baby or babies will be formed enough to tell.  We’ll also be able to hear a heartbeat next month.”

Stiles smiled at that.  He wanted to hear the heartbeat; though he was sure that Derek would be there to tell him the moment the heart started beating.

Derek…was still in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Stiles should have? A son. A daughter. Twin boys. Twin girls. One of each.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the night of the full moon and the Sheriff was slightly worried at the pack of werewolves inside of his house.  Why were they here?  Because outside there were hunters and Derek refused to leave Stiles’ side these past few days as the moon got higher.  Where Derek went; Jackson and Scott went.

It was still early in the day.  The sun wasn’t even setting yet and the Sheriff was sitting in the living room watching as Derek nuzzled his nose into his son’s neck and gave a strange purring sound.  It was…actually it didn’t bother him as much as it should have.  It was kind of adorable to see Stiles blushing as he was being held in Derek’s lap and nuzzled.

Scott looked uncomfortable as he sat on the couch beside the Sheriff; but Jackson looked right at home sitting at Derek’s feet.

“Derek?”

Derek pulled away from Stiles’ neck slightly to look at the Sheriff.

“If you’re all going to shift here tonight then there are going to be rules.  I don’t want my home destroyed.”

“Don’t worry Sheriff.  I’ll keep Jackson and Scott in Stiles’ room with us.  Stiles’ scent will keep them docile.”

The sheriff tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“They wouldn’t risk doing anything that could harm Stiles or the baby or babies.  They’ll be highly protective of Stiles tonight.  Honestly, you might come home to a giant puppy pile with the two of them sleeping against your son; but unless someone tries to break in and hurt him…there will be no real activity tonight.”

The sheriff frowned.  “You’ll be in the room with Stiles too?”

Derek sighed softly.  “I know you don’t like the idea of Stiles being with someone my age; but please…my instincts…especially around the full moon will pull me to him.  There won’t be any…sex…but I do need to be watching over him.”

The sheriff sighed and nodded before standing.

“In that case, Derek…you’re in charge.  I have to get to work.”

***  
  
Stiles had an easier time walking around and making himself dinner than he thought he would with three shifted werewolves watching his every move.  Jackson was sticking closer; but being the omega of the group it was his way of seeking comfort.  Derek had also told him that werewolf omegas were good at taking care of children in the way that betas were good at fighting.  Jackson…really would become Uncle Jackson.

At one point, Stiles nearly burned himself.  Jackson actually growled and picked him up before sitting him on the counter and going about making the boy’s dinner for him.  It was odd seeing Jackson cook, even odder seeing a wolfed out Jackson doing the cooking.  Still; the steak and potatoes turned out perfect and his stomach; and his baby enjoyed every single bite.

***  
  
The Sheriff arrived early in the morning and made his way up to his son’s room.  He couldn’t stop the smile that came to his face when he saw Derek and his son curled up around one another with Jackson at their feet and Scott on the other side of his son.  Derek looked incredibly protective, Scott only slightly less son; and Jackson almost looked like the puppy who just wanted to be right beside you.

He left for a moment and came back with his camera, snapping a picture of the moment to put in a scrap book he had already begun to make for his future grandchildren.

***  
  
Danny was confused.

Jackson hated Stiles, yet was sticking to Stiles side like a lost puppy.

Danny knew about the werewolf thing.  Jackson had wolfed out on him shortly after being bitten and confessed everything.  Danny knew the pack was run by Derek Hale, and that Scott McCall was part of it.  He figured that Stiles was part by association but he still couldn’t understand what was going on.

Now he and Jackson were the only ones left in the locker room so he finally cornered his friend.

“Why have you been sticking so tightly to Stilinski?  I thought you hated him.”

Jackson’s eye twitched and his eyes flashed amber.  There was obviously some conflict going on inside his friend’s mind.  Eventually Jackson sighed in defeat.

“Something happened during the lacrosse party.”

Danny raised his eyebrows waiting for Jackson to continue.

“Did you sleep with him Jacks?”

Jackson looked outraged.  “No!”

“Then what is it?”

“He wondered off during the party and met Derek in the woods.”

“Is he like you now?”

Jackson shook his head slowly.  “You know those comics you read?  The ones with the school full of kids with superpowers?”

“X-men?  Is Stiles some sort of mutant?”

“Yes!  He has a genetic anomaly that allows for him to become pregnant.”

Normally Danny would say that was ridiculous but…well…his best friend was a werewolf.

“And he met with Derek in the woods?”

Jackson nodded. 

“So Stiles is pregnant with Derek’s baby?”

Jackson nodded.  “Yes.  As an Omega; I…I have this urge to protect the baby even though it isn’t born yet.  Scott has it too; but mine is stronger.  I’ll finally get to be Uncle Jackson though!”  Jackson smiled at this bit.  “And I’m sure you can be Uncle Danny.  Anyway, he and Derek are mates now so they’re together until the end.  Stiles has control over me, though I don’t think he knows it yet.”

“So…Stilnski is pregnant.  You know, he stopped asking me if he was attractive to gay guys about a month ago.”

“Probably doesn’t want Derek to rip your throat out.”

***  
  
It was silent in the Stilinski household.  Derek was holding Stiles as the teen read a book for class.  Jackson and Scott were sitting on the ground at the coffee table and doing their own homework.  The only sounds were their combined breathing, beating hearts, the turn of pages, and the scratching of pencil on paper.

Then a new sound came to the alpha’s hearing, followed by another.

It sounded like a hummingbird’s heart.

Peace filled Derek as he reached down and rested his hand on his mate’s stomach.  Stiles looked up from his book to see Derek with his eyes closed and a peaceful grin.

“What is it Derek?”

“I hear it.  Two separate heartbeats.  First one, and then the other.  They’re just slightly out of sync so I know that there are two.”

Stiles looked down at his own stomach and covered Derek’s hand with his own.  He looked up at Derek with a soft smile on his face.

“Twins?”

Derek nodded slowly.  “Twins.”

“I want to hear!”

“Yea, me too!”

Scott pressed his ear to Stiles stomach first; it was easy to pick out the rapid ‘whoosh whoosh whoosh’ sound of the twins heartbeats.  Jackson actually pushed Scott away, showing an odd display of dominance to get his ear against Stiles’ stomach.  A big grin broke out on Jackson’s face.

“I can already tell they’re going to be beautiful.  In sixteen years Beacon Hills High better watch out for these knockouts.”

Scott simply nudged Jackson’s shoulder before gesturing to the other room.  It was clear he thought they should leave the two alone.  They gathered their things and left.

Derek frowned when the scent of tears reached his nose.  He opened his eyes slowly to see Stiles crying.

“What’s wrong?”

“Everyone else can hear them and I can’t.  I have to wait another week before I can hear my babies’ heartbeats.”

Derek pulled Stiles closer and kissed the boy’s tears away before kissing his lips softly.

“Trust me Stiles, it’s worth the wait.”

Derek sat their holding Stiles close and comforting him with small kisses.

They were still kissing when the Sheriff walked in and snapped another picture.


	7. Chapter 7

_Whoosh.  Whoosh.  Whoosh._

Stiles’ heart was beating almost as fast as the heartbeats he was hearing over the speakers in the room.  He looked at the screen as the doctor showed two very distinct shadowed shapes.  His babies.  His twins.

“Oh my god…”

Derek couldn’t sit any longer.  He was up and holding his mate’s hand as they looked at the image on the screen. 

He had been listening close to the heartbeats ever since they had first started; but to actually see his children in such a way was just amazing.

Not that it hadn’t been amazing the first time; but this time they could actually see two small jelly bean shapes that would slowly grow into his children.

They scent of tears reached Derek’s delicate senses and he turned slowly to see that there were tear tracks making their way down Stiles’ face.

“Stiles?  What’s wrong?”

Stiles shook his head slowly.  “Nothing.  It’s just…I can finally hear them; and I can see them.”

Derek smiled softly and took Stiles’ face between his hands, rubbing the tears away with his thumbs.  The tender moment was broken as the Sheriff barged into the room dressed in his uniform.

“I’m sorry I’m late.  Someone tried to rob the drug store.  I…well would you look at that.”

He hadn’t noticed the sound of the heartbeats before; but as he looked at the dots on the screen which the technician had clearly marked ‘A’ and ‘B’; it began to sound loud in his ears.

“So it is twins.  This is absolutely remarkable.”

The sheriff’s face frowned suddenly when he looked at his son; and at his son’s stomach.  It didn’t look like it could hold one child; let alone two…and his hips where so narrow…

“But, I have to ask…couldn’t this cause some serious problems?  His body wasn’t made to carry a child; let alone two.”

The doctor looked up from where the picture of the ultrasound was being printed to look at the Sheriff.

“He’ll have the same risk of complications as a woman would have.  His internal organs are not any different than that of a woman who would need to carry a child because he does have the uterus.  Having small hips wouldn’t matter as the twins will need to be delivered via C-section.  All in all, I think that this pregnancy will go well.”

Derek didn’t hear any lie in the doctor’s assessment.

“Dad, for the love of God; please don’t borrow trouble.  I’m freaked out about this enough as it is.”

The sheriff smiled sheepishly.  “I’m sorry, Son.”

***  
“Stiles?  What exactly am I looking at?”

Scott squinted as he looked at the black and white photo in his hands.

“McCall, you idiot.  Your mother is a nurse and you work with a vet and you have no idea what you’re looking at!”

Jackson yanked the ultrasound photo from Scott’s hand; causing Scott to growl, though Jackson didn’t seem to care.  Jackson pointed first to the little arrow pointing to ‘Baby A’.  “This is one baby.  It looks like a little bean right now, probably about the size of your pinky nail.”  Jackson pointed to where the other arrow was pointing.  “This is the other baby.”

“So that means what exactly?”

“He’s having twins you moron!”  Jackson snarled at Scott, his eyes flashing blue.

“Hey, hey!  Calm down Jackson.  Don’t shift in school.”  At Stiles’ touch; Jackson instantly calmed down.  He closed his eyes and let the whooshing of the twins heartbeats wash over him.

“I’m okay, I’m sorry.  I just can’t believe that someone as idiotic as Scott got the position of beta and I’m only an omega.”

Stiles rested a hand on Jackson’s shoulder.

“Well, let’s put it this way Jackson.  Scott is stupid.  He’s brawn and not brains.  I wouldn’t want to put him in charge of watching my kids.  You on the other hand; are nurturing.  Have been since you were a kid.  I still remember that kitty you found on the playground when we were kids.  Oh; and watching out for Danny when he first came out.  You’re always taking care of the people that you care about.  Scott on the other hand…”  Stiles just looked at Scott with a look of mock disappointment in his eyes.  “Only cares about Allison.”

“Allison!”  Scott had been frowning through the little exchange until spotting his girlfriend a few feet away.  He practically tackled her in a hug.

Jackson and Stiles just looked on in disappointment.

***  
  
It had to be perfect!

Derek winced as he accidentally burned himself by taking the tray out of the oven without a mitt.  He hissed and held his hand under some cold water for a moment.  He was nervous, and when he got nervous like this he made mistakes.

He looked at the clock and frowned.  Stiles would be home soon.  He had stayed behind at the school to watch a play that Lydia was in; but he would be home soon.  The sheriff walked into the room and frowned when he saw Derek’s red hand slowly healing.

“Derek.  You really need to calm down before you burn yourself and my house to the ground.”

Derek grew pale at that.

“I…I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean it like that.  Look; everything is going to be fine.  I’m going to head out to work now…save some for me.”

***  
  
Stiles was starving by the time he got home; but he had no cash with him so he hadn’t been able to get his curly fry fix. 

It was dark when he returned home from the play.  He dropped his bag by the door before a delightful scent reached his nose.  He and the babies wanted whatever he smelled in their bellies.

His feet carried him to the kitchen where he stood frozen.

Derek was just lighting a candle and had set out a beautiful dinner spread.  There was an amazing looking salad with a main course of steak, roasted potatoes, and steamed vegetables. 

“Derek?  What is this?”

Derek pulled out a chair for Stiles and pushed it in beneath him before pouring him a glass of juice.

“Well, we’re mates.  We’ll be together forever and I know that we’re already starting to have feelings for one another.”

Stiles could see Derek’s blush and was pretty sure that one was covering his cheeks as well. 

“So, I thought it would be nice if we had a first date.  I wanted it to be a surprise because I thought if you know that you would panic and worry yourself about it and you really can’t do with the stress right now and…oh my god I’m turning into you.”

“With the rambling?”

Derek nodded.

“Well I’ve lightened up since I became pregnant.  It seems almost fitting that you would open up and start talking more now as well.  Besides…something inside…I know that they can’t hear yet but I think they like your voice.”

Stiles touched his stomach lightly.

“I know that I like your voice.”

A warm feeling began to build in Derek’s stomach.  He smiled softly before placing a light kiss on Stiles’ lips.

“I’m glad, because even when we were hunting my uncle…I always liked your voice.”

Stiles smiled brightly and watched at Derek sat down.  He waited for Derek to take the first bite but instead Derek simply looked at him expectantly.

“I thought the alpha was supposed to eat first.”

Derek shook his head.  “Not when the alpha’s mate is with child.  Besides, I haven’t cooked in a while.  Laura always said it was good but I want to see what you think.”

Stiles nodded and ate his salad first; almost moaning the entire time.  Derek rolled his eyes because he hadn’t really done anything but throw lettuce and vegetables together before putting some dressing on them.  The moan that came from Stiles when he bit into the steak however…

Derek thought those sounds should be illegal.  He could vaguely remember similar sounds when he had Stiles pinned to the forest floor.  He blushed as he felt his pants grow tight.  He shifted slightly in his chair to ease the discomfort and watched Stiles with apt attention.

When they had finished eating; they retired to the living room with some cupcakes that Derek had picked up at the bakery.

Halfway through the program they were watching, Stiles realized there was a bit of frosting on Derek’s nose.

He eyed that frosting for several long moments before leaning forward and licking it from the wolf’s nose.

Stiles, Derek decided, was going to be the death of him.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Allison watched in confusion as Jackson practically yanked the books from Stiles hand.  Stiles seemed to huff in annoyance but accept the help that was being given.  She drew her eyebrows together as she watched the odd sight of Jackson walking Stiles to class.

“Scott?”

Scott looked up from where he was pulling his books from his locker.  “Yea?”

“Are Stiles and Jackson dating?”

There was a loud crash as all of Scott’s books fell to the floor.  Scott kneeled down and began gathering them together as he laughed softly…nervously.

“What makes you say that?”

“Jackson is carrying Stiles’ books and walking him to class.”

Scott snorted as he stood and closed his locker door.

“They’re not together.  Jackson is just making sure that Stiles doesn’t strain himself and hurt the babies.”

Allison replayed that over and over in her head.  She was certain that she had to have misheard her boyfriend.

“The…babies?”

Scott’s eyes grew wide as saucers and he slowly backed away.

“Oh, wow; look at the time!  I’m going to be late for class.  Got to go!  Love you!”

Allison watched in confusion as her boyfriend fled down the hall as if he was fleeing the plague.

***

  
Scott settled himself into the passenger side seat of Allison’s car.  They were going to go see a movie tonight and he really couldn’t wait to watch The Avengers with her.  He was lucky to get a girlfriend that loved action movies just as much as he did…though he had a feeling that Hawkeye was the biggest reason why she was going.

“So, about Stiles.”

Scott grew pail at the question.

“Care to explain?  Did he get someone pregnant?”

Scott shook his head slowly.

“Then what is going on?  You guys are all acting so weird.”

Scott fisted his fingers in his hair and messed it up.  She was looking at him from the corner of her eye and he just couldn’t take the pressure.

“He had sex with Derek and now he’s pregnant!”

It felt like the weight of the world was just lifted off of his chest.

“Scott?  You realize that men can’t become pregnant right?  Not even werewolves, or those having sex with them.”

Scott sighed softly and sunk down into his seat.

“And apparently the human race is evolving and mutating.  Stiles has a uterus and an ovary.  Having sex with another man can get him pregnant.  Derek went into a mating frenzy after he became alpha and found Stiles in the woods.  They mated and now Stiles is pregnant with twins.  He’s about two months along now.”

Allison stayed silent as she drove.

“You can’t tell your family.  If they know that Derek took a mate, that it’s Stiles and that Stiles is pregnant…they’ll kill him Allison.  And if Stiles so much as gets hurt than Derek and Jackson will go on a rampage…probably me too.”

Allison nodded slowly.

“I won’t tell them.  Besides, I kind of always wanted to be Auntie Ally.”

Scott relaxed at the truth in her voice.

“Thanks.”

***  
  
“You told Allison!?”

Scott winced both from the anger in Derek’s voice and from the fact that he was slammed up against the wall.

“Hey!  You’re going to break my walls!”

Derek looked sheepishly at the Sheriff before looking back at Scott and growling; bearing his fangs.

“Why is it a problem anyway?”

“Because her entire family is made out of werewolf hunters.”  Stiles was sitting on the couch and eating a sandwich that Derek had put in his hands the second he walked through the door.

“Really?  Werewolf hunters?”  Stiles nodded at his father.

“Derek is worried that I’ll be put in danger given that he’s the father.  The twins will be werewolves after all.”

“Well that isn’t going to happen.  I won’t let them anywhere near you.”  Derek had let go of Scott and had moved to kneel in front of Stiles, rubbing his head against the teen’s knee.

“I don’t think she’ll tell them anyway.  She loves Scott and I’ve overheard her talking with Lydia several times about how she wants to have kids one day.  She even mentioned how cute a mini-Scott would be.  She knows that any child she had with Scott would have a high possibility of being a werewolf.  If that happens, I believe that there is a very high probability that she’ll abandon her family and become full pack.  Or…her parents will give up hunting.”

Derek grumbled some half words to show his displeasure at the situation.

“Still, whenever I’m not by your side; I want either Scott or Jackson to be there.”

Stiles could only nod.

***  
  
Stiles jumped when the door to his locker nearly slammed closed on his fingers.  Lydia was standing there with an expectant look on her face and Jackson was standing behind her with wide eyes and a very apologetic look.

“Lydia!  Can I help you?”

“You haven’t been mooning over me lately.”

“I would think that’s a good thing and….”  Stiles stomach flipped.  “God…not now…”

Jackson looked worried, only to watch as Stiles booked the short distance down the hall to the nearest boy’s bathroom.

“Um…wait here Lydia.”  Jackson followed after Stiles only to wince at the sound of the other teen retching.  He slipped into the stall with him and slowly rubbed his back as Stiles groaned.

“Why do they call it morning sickness if it happens all the time?”

“Because you touch yourself at night.”

Stiles blinked before turning slowly to look at Jackson.  He gave the omega a strange look before growing green again and quickly turning around to release the rest of his breakfast into the toilet.  When he was done; Jackson handed him a toothbrush and toothpaste from a little baggy that he had in his bag.

“You just carry this stuff around in your bag?”

Jackson shrugged.  “Only since the morning sickness started.  I figured that you would want a clean mouth.”

Stiles nodded in thanks before quickly brushing his teeth and putting everything back in the baggy and handing it back to Jackson who put it in his backpack.

“Do you think Lydia is gone?”

“Not a chance.”

Both looked very worried about the conversation that was about to commence.

***  
  
It was study hall.  It was the only class that they all had together.  Stiles sat at one round table with Jackson on his left and Scott on his right.  Next to Scott was Allison, and next to Jackson was Lydia.  Somehow; Danny had also ended up at the table; but apparently he was already in the loop so it was okay for him to be there.

“So, you all know something that you’re not telling me.”

The group all looked at one another before looking at Lydia.  Stiles sighed and leaned forward so that he could keep it quiet but so that Lydia could still hear.

“When I was a kid; the doctors discovered that I had a genetic anomaly.”

“Oh my god…are you dying?!”

Lydia actually looked like she was about to cry.

Stiles smiled softly but shook his head.  “I have a functioning uterus and one ovary.”

 Lydia looked slightly confused for a moment.  “Okay, but that doesn’t explain why you’re no longer pining for me.”

Stiles ran a hand over his short hair and sighed.  “I had sex with Derek Hale.  I’m pregnant with twins.”

“So you’re gay?”

Stiles shook his head.

“Bisexual I think.  I still find you insanely attractive but I also think that Danny is really hot too.”

Danny puffed up his chest like he had won some sort of contest.

“But Derek is just…”  A dreamy look came to Stiles’ face.

“And…we’ve lost him.”  Scott snapped his fingers and waved them in front of his best friends face before hearing Jackson snort.

“No worse than when Allison is mentioned.”

Scott got a dreamy look on his face before turning to look at Allison.

“And now we’ve lost Scott too.”

Danny snorted.  “Jackson, if I ever get like that over some guy; you’ll put me out of my misery right?”

Jackson nodded slowly.  “I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth buddy.”


	9. Chapter 9

It was now March, and Stiles had been pregnant for four months.

His once flat stomach now had a noticeable bump; made more noticeable because of his slim male frame and the fact that two lives were growing inside of him instead of just one.

It was getting more and more difficult to hide the changes from the other students at school.  He had started by wearing Derek’s shirts to school to help hide the bump; but pretty soon they just wouldn’t work anymore.  He didn’t know what he could possibly do.

“Why don’t you get a fake doctors note.  I’m sure your doctor will write one for you given the circumstances.  We all have the same classes so one of us could bring you homework daily and bring it back to class the next day or at the end of the week or something.”

Jackson actually had a pretty good idea.

“You might be right.  Derek is more tensed up now that I’m out of my first trimester.  Dad had to hit him with a rolled up newspaper the other day because Derek growled when he got too close to give me a hug.  Actually, it was one of the most entertaining things I have ever seen.  I even got it on video.”

Stiles pulled out his cellphone and frowned when he saw that someone had deleted the video.  “Damn.  He deleted the evidence.”

Stiles sighed and put his phone away again before looking at his friends.  Jackson was on his right while Lydia sat on his left.  She was currently going over plans for the baby shower which still wouldn’t happen for several months.  She had given herself the job.

Scott sat directly across from him with Allison across from Lydia and Danny across from Jackson.  This had been their normal sitting arrangement since the day Lydia was finally brought into the loop and oddly enough it was Derek approved…though Danny still didn’t know about the werewolf part; Derek trusted the goalie to protect Stiles.

“Besides man, you’re tired all the time.  This is taking a lot out of you and you should be resting.”

Stiles got a dreamy look on his face at Scott’s comment.

“Mmm, in bed…resting…with Derek.”

The two wolves were able to easily catch the scent of arousal coming off of the pregnant teen.

“Oh dude! Gross!”

A deep blush came to cover Stiles’ cheeks.

“I can’t help it!  I’m a pregnant teenager who hasn’t had sex since the fateful day that I got knocked up.  Derek refuses to do more than light kissing and my father has forbidden sex!”

Danny snorted at this.  “Well, you are still jailbait.  You’re lucky that your dad didn’t arrest Derek on the spot.”

Stiles groaned.  “He would have if I hadn’t turned out to be pregnant.  But I mean, come on!  The damage is done!”

“It’s true.  And I know from the way Derek has been looking at you lately that he really wants into your pants again.”  Lydia hummed softly as she looked at cake designs on her phone.  “Do you know the babies genders yet?  I want to make sure everything is the right color.”

Now, Stiles shifted uncomfortably. 

“We’re finding out after school today actually.  Or we will be if they feel like cooperating.”

“Well, here is hoping for girls.  I’ll totally be the cool aunt that brings them shopping…and Allison can be the sporty aunt that teaches them self-defense.”

Jackson nearly growled at Lydia.  “Well I hope its boys.  Danny and I will be the cool uncles that teach them about sports and Scott…um…”

Scott frowned.  “I can teach them how to kick your ass.”

Stiles closed his eyes before resting a hand on his stomach.

“I don’t care what they are; as long as they’re healthy.”

***  
  
“I really wish my dad was here.”

Stiles was pacing back and forth in the exam room as Derek sat calmly on one of the uncomfortable chairs.  He reached out and pulled Stiles into his lap and rested his nose against his neck.

“Relax.  Everything is going to be fine Stiles.  They haven’t found anything bad in any of the ultrasounds yet.  And I should be able to smell if something was wrong in their development.”

“Should!?  Derek you are not helping!”

Derek kissed Stiles neck lightly and Stiles seemed to melt against him; only to jump up in mild panic when the door opened.

“Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Hale; it’s good to see you again.”

***  
  
Stiles looked at the screen in confusion. 

“Well we’re in luck!  They’re both in the perfect position to see what they are.  Here we have baby A.  Now, we can see right here that baby A is a little girl.”

At those words, Derek knew he was going to be wrapped around her little finger.

“And right here we have baby B.”

“It doesn’t look the same.”

“Well Mr. Stilinski; that is because it’s not.  This little one is a boy.  You’re having one of each.”

Derek actually turned away from Stiles for a minute and gave a small fist pump in delight.  He had wanted at least one of each; and it looked like he was getting that on their first try. 

“I saw that.”

Derek turned back with a light blush on his cheeks before watching as Stiles turned back to the doctor.

“The big question though…are they healthy Doc?”

The doctor printed out a picture, once again labeling the babies A and B.

“There doesn’t seem to be any problems at this point.  They both seem to be completely healthy and developing right on schedule.  Do you have any more questions?”

Stiles nodded slowly and took Derek’s hand.

“My friends and I have been talking; and Derek and my father had brought it up as well.  It’s getting harder to hide that my body is changing.  A few days ago a freshman asked me if I was getting fat and one of the pregnant girls at school said I looked like I got pregnant.  I don’t want to drop out of school but I don’t want everyone to know.  My friends are willing to bring me my class work and the principle knows the situation and is okay with me getting home schooled until after the babies are born.  But I would need a doctor’s note.”

Derek looked highly pleased with Stiles asking this.

“Of course.  I figured it was only a matter of time.”

The man had a sheet printed in his file already.  He signed it before handing it over.

“Either bring this to school or have someone drop it off.”

***  
  
The entire group was sitting in the living room.  Derek had taken the armchair for himself and Stiles had taken Derek’s lap as his own seat.  The Sheriff was sitting closest to them with Scott, Jackson, Allison, Lydia, and Danny spread throughout the room.  Stiles handed the photo to his father first.

“We were able to find out what we’re having today.”

“Girls right!”  Lydia practically squealed.

“No way Lyds, it’s totally boys!”

Derek laughed softly at the two.  “You’re both wrong.  Stiles?”

Stiles smiled brightly.  “We’re having one of each!”


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles lay on the couch; drawing lazy circles on his stomach with one hand while flicking through channels with the remote in the other hand.  He sighed in annoyance and finally tossed the remote towards the arm chair where Derek had taken to sitting to watch Stiles.

“Daytime TV sucks.”

“Why don’t you do your classwork then?”

Stiles groaned.  “I finished it already.”

Derek stopped flicking through the channels on a nature documentary about wolves.  “It’s only Tuesday?  How did you pull that off?”

“It’s really not that hard when I don’t have anything to distract me and my concentration has been better anyway.”

“Huh…”

They fell into a peaceful silence.  Stiles let his eyes fall closed and continued rubbing his fingers over his stomach until a sudden and strange sensation rippled through his stomach.

“Oh!”

“What?  Is everything okay?”

Derek was at his side in an instant and helping Stiles sit up.

“Yea, I just…Oh!”

Stiles eyes grew wide as he clutched at his stomach.  He lifted his shirt and smiled.

“I can feel the babies moving.”

“What!?  I want to feel!”  Derek pressed his hand against the spot where Stiles had his hands and frowned when Stiles clearly continued to feel movement while Derek could not.  Stiles smirked.

“Guess this makes up for you and everyone else being able to hear the heartbeats first.  You probably won’t be able to feel them moving for another month or so but I can feel them.  It’s like…I don’t even know how to describe it.”

Derek looked at Stiles.  He truly looked at him and couldn’t stop a smile when he saw just how radiant Stiles looked in that moment. 

Derek situated himself between Stiles legs and rested his head against his mate’s stomach; taking in the heartbeats of his growing cubs as Stiles began carding his fingers through his hair.

Derek dosed off with the sound of his babies’ heartbeats thumping in his ears.

***  
  
The Sheriff was out of town.  Apparently there was a conference up in Seattle where sheriffs from surrounding areas were to attend.  Stiles had kind of zoned out when his father was talking about it because the babies were moving around a lot and he was picturing what they looked like while they were moving.

He was just glad that his father was out of town; because it meant that ‘Operation Seduce Derek Hale’ could commence.

The hormones produced by his pregnancy had wreaked havoc on him.  He found that he was thinking about sex more often than he had before he became pregnant; and recently he had several very…um…interesting dreams.

Like the one where Jackson and Danny were doing whatever they wanted with him while Derek watched in the background.

Stiles shook his head to get the image out of his mind.

“You okay Stiles?”

Stiles looked up from where he had been finishing up some classwork before nodding.

“Yea.  I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Okay.  Call me if you need anything.”

Oh…if only Derek knew.  Actually…Derek probably did know.  Derek could probably smell it on him.

He wasn’t in the shower for too long.  He washed himself clean and then wrapped a towel around his waist before looking into the mirror.

He rested his hands on his stomach and silently apologized to the twins about what he was going to do.  But Derek seemed to enjoy the way Stiles’ body had changed and he was going to use that to his advantage.

He made his way down the stairs; still dressed only in the towel and moved to stand in front of Derek who was reading a book on pregnancy that his father had brought home.  It took a moment for Derek to realize that anything was amiss before looking up and letting a low growl rumble through his chest.

Derek’s eyes raked over Stiles body, from the top of his head to the droplets of water that slid down his chest and the soft mound of his stomach before being absorbed by the towel.

“S…Stiles.”  His voice cracked as he spoke to the teen.  “Why aren’t you dressed?  You’ll catch a cold.”

Stiles licked his lips nervously.

“I was kind of hoping that you could keep me warm.”

Derek shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“Stiles?”

Stiles sighed in frustration.

“Look, my father is out of town and I’ve never been this horny before in my life.  It’s your fault so I want you to take me upstairs and….”

“Don’t finish that sentence.”

Stiles pouted and crossed his arms over his chest before Derek stood.  He pulled the teen into his arms and sniffed lightly at his neck.

“Your father will kill me.”

“He never has to know.”

When Derek pulled away to look at Stiles, his eyes were glowing red.

***  
  
It was dark out when Stiles slowly opened his eyes.  Derek was holding him close and watching him.  A small smile came to the teen’s cheek as he pushed closer to Derek who gave a rumbling growl of contentment at the action.

“Are you okay?  No pain right?”

Stiles shifted a bit and shrugged.  “I’m a bit sore but it was well worth it.”

Derek laughed softly.  “I’m glad that you approve.  Can I get you anything?”

Stiles thought for a moment.  “Lemonade.  Oh!  And the left over pizza from last night.”

Derek laughed softly before moving to get up; only to have Stiles grab his hand and yank him back.

“What?”

Stiles guided Derek’s hand to his stomach and pressed it down.  Derek frowned at first before feeling a small thump against his hand.

His heart melted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to name the Sheriff, Steve. So he his now Steve Stilinski

It was the day of the full moon and the Hale house was almost finished being rebuilt.  The only thing that was really left was to have the kitchen finished and then to have carpeting installed and the walls painted.

There was one room however that was completely finished.

The day had started with Derek waking Stiles up with a back rub.  Being pregnant with twins had put a lot of stress on Stiles’ lower back and Derek would often find himself instinctively rubbing his back and shoulders whenever the teen seemed a bit tense.

They had each showered…though separately; before joining the Sheriff at a small hole in the wall diner for breakfast.

The diner had its own memories for everyone in the little family.  For Derek; it was the place where he would go to breakfast with his parents and Laura every Saturday morning.  For the Sheriff…who had by now told Derek to call him ‘Dad’ or ‘Steve’ depending on the mood; it was the place where he had met the most beautiful girl in the whole world; the girl that would one day marry him and give him an amazing son.  For Stiles; it was the place where he had many of his happiest memories of his mother.  She would bring him at whatever chance they had and they would order a giant pancake and share it until neither could eat another bite.

Derek and Stiles sat on one side of the booth while Steve sat on the other.  Stiles was kept nice and save between the wall and Derek; who was currently holding the teen’s hand beneath the table.

“So what are your plans for today boys?”

Stiles shrugged as he looked at the menu; though he already knew what he was going to get.

“I’m going to take him to see the renovations and get his input on colors, furniture, and the cabinetry.  It is going to be home as well after all.”

Steve nodded.  “And tonight?”

Derek took in a deep breath before looking at Stiles.

“I’m going to stay in the house.  I want to be close to Derek.  The babies want to be close to him.”

Steve shifted slightly uncomfortably.  He knew about the hunters and how the wolves met up with that at least once every full moon.  It disturbed his son would be so close; let alone his pregnant son who couldn’t even run away from them anymore.

“Derek; is there any chance I could stay there tonight as well.”

Derek actually gave a relieved sigh.  “I was going to ask you.  It would be good for you to protect him tonight.  The hunters are starting to suspect I’ve taken a mate but none of the pregnant woman in town match up.  Now that Stiles is showing so much…it will be easy for them to figure out.”

Steve nodded.  “I’ll bring my shot gun.”

The rest of breakfast was filled with easy conversation about the nearly finished Hale house while Steve ate his egg white omelet, rye toast, and turkey bacon.  He had to admit he felt a bit jealous at watching his son eat a massive toffee pancake and Derek eating an omelet, steak, and home fries.  The only thing that made the food difference easier on him was knowing that he needed to take care of his heart so that he could watch his twin grandkids grow up.

***  
  
“Derek…why am I wearing a blind fold?”

Derek simply smiled at Stiles though the teen couldn’t currently see it; nor could the teen see the pack spread out through the downstairs entrance way; watching as Derek led his mate inside.  They were all quite as the dead.

“Because I don’t want you to see the surprise.”

“I’m going to fall over though!”

Derek scooped Stiles up in his arms and smiled happily.

“I’ve got you.”

Derek slowly made his way up the stairs before setting Stiles down on the floor.  The floor in this room was carpeted and Stiles could feel it beneath his feet.  It seemed strange to him.

“Okay, you can take your blindfold off now.”

Stiles removed the blindfold and quickly had to hold in a sob.

It was the nursery; and it was complete.  The floor was a soft green color; mimicking the color of fresh spring grass.  The walls were painted like the forest with trees even coming out of the wall in several places.  On one wall; there was one of these large trees that housed a bookshelf that already had tons of children books on it.

There appeared like the sky overhead when the lights were on; and when they were off it looked like the night sky; covered in thousands of little glowing paint dots to represent stars.

The furniture in the room was all rich mahogany.  Instead of two cribs there was one large enough for the two babies.  One wall had a changing table with a diaper disposal made to look like a tree stump.

The rocking chair looked more like a throne and Stiles moved to sit in it now as he held his stomach.

He was beginning to notice the animals hidden in the forest scene of the room.  There was one spot that held only two red eyes that watched over the crib.  Stiles knew it was Derek’s way of watching over his cubs as they slept.

“This is…this is…”

Derek moved to kneel in front of Stiles just as the others slipped into the room.  The five teens lined up and watched the two mates talk.

“This is just…it’s perfect.”

Derek smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss Stiles tenderly.

“I love you so much Derek.  I just…I never thought I would end up with someone who has turned out to be as amazing as you are.”

Derek blushed lightly and gave a small growl of approval before resting his head against Stiles’ stomach to listen to the twins heartbeats entwined with the sounds of his mate’s heartbeat.

“I love you as well Stiles.  My wolf always knew it.  I just wish that I had known it sooner.”

***  
  
Steve arrived at the house just before sunset to see the entire group gathered in what would soon be the living room and eating pizza at a portable table while sitting in folding seats.

“Dad!  Oh my god, you totally need to see this!”

Steve had been eyeing the pizza and wanted nothing more than a nice gooey slice but allowed his son to drag him upstairs and into the nursery.

Steve looked around in awe.

“Wow.  Derek really went all out.”

“And watch this.”

Stiles flipped the lights on and off to show the daytime sky turning to the night sky.

“My grandchildren are going to have the most amazing nursery ever.  But why only one crib?”

Steve walked over to the larger than normal crib and frowned.

“Well, they’re twins dad.  By the time they’re born they’ll have been sharing very cramped quarters for nine months.  They’ll feel overwhelmed if they’re not together.  Besides; they’ll be werewolves; even if they won’t start changing until puberty.  They need to be close to one another in the beginning.”

Steve nodded in agreement before pulling his son into his arms and resting a hand on his stomach only to laugh when there was a soft kick against his hand.

“Let’s head down and eat before the hounds devour all the food.”

“We heard that!” 

Steve and Stiles laughed at Scott’s complaint from downstairs.

***  
  
There was now a small army of air mattresses littering the living room.  Derek had purchased them for when Stiles would be staying on full moon nights.  He refused to let Stiles sleep on the floor and there weren’t any beds yet.

Lydia also refused to sleep on the floor; and if Derek was going to give in to her then he might as well get a bed for Danny and Allison as well.  In the end; he had gotten ten total; in case wolf claws caused any of them to deflate.  At the moment, five of them were inflated or in the process of being inflated while those that were inflated were being covered with blankets.

Stiles’ bed had been the first to be maid and he was already curled up in it beneath the covers with Derek lying beside him and taking in his scent and the scent of the babies growing inside of him.

“Derek, be careful tonight.  I want you coming home to me.”

Derek smiled softly and turned to look at Scott and Jackson who were already shifted due to the strain of the full moon.  They patiently waited for their alpha.

“I’ll keep my nose out for their scent and steer us well away from them.  You be safe as well.”

Stiles nodded slowly before turning to his father who was loading his shotgun to be ready.

“Dad won’t let anything happen to us.”

Derek nodded softly and kissed Stiles softly before standing and shedding his clothes.  He didn’t care that there were two girls in the room.  Stiles watched as Derek’s form seamlessly shifted from human to alpha; his eyes glowing red.  Derek moved to Stiles one last time and licked his cheek before nuzzling at his belly and turning towards the door.  Steve opened it and the three wolves ran into the night.

There was no conflict with the hunters that night.

The wolves hunted and ran and returned home before sunrise; their forms once again fully human.  Scott slipped into bed beside Allison and Jackson beside Danny…as he and Lydia were still not together and there was no way that Lydia would let him sleep with her.  Derek slipped on a pair of boxers and smiled down at Stiles who was only slightly awake and pulling down the covers so that he could get in.

Derek slipped into the covers with his mate and pulled the teen into his arms; his hand resting on the boy’s growing stomach; protecting their children as he slowly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been seven months.  Seven very long months.

It was now May and the forest seemed truly alive again.  Flowers were in bloom everywhere and animals were being brought into the world.

The Hale House was now finally complete and stood in all of its former glory.

The dead leaf litter around the yard had been gathered up and grass was now growing along with flowers that Allison and Lydia had planted around the yard.  There was even an apple tree that had been planted out front.

Stiles smiled as he looked up at the house that would be his home before bringing one hand to his stomach to feel as one of the twins kicked against his hand.  He looked down and rubbed his stomach slowly before stepping up onto the front porch and into the entrance way.

Overall, the color scheme was pretty muted.  Everything in the living room and hall ways was done in earth tones.  The kitchen was the first departure.  The counter tops were made of garnet and the dishwasher, fridge, and oven were all stainless steel.  The cabinets were made of a rich wood that had been salvaged from the wreckage caused by the fire.

Each bedroom and bathroom was different; given a personal touch by one of the pack members who would probably end up claiming the rooms for themselves one day.  A room had also been made for Steve; so that he could live there as well.

After all, there was no way that Derek would let Stiles continue to live away from him when the twins were born and as Stiles was only seventeen; there was no way that Steve would let Stiles live somewhere where he was not.

In the end; it had been decided that Steve would move in until Stiles’ eighteenth birthday while also spending some nights in his own home back in town.

Stiles was all moved in now; and Derek was happy to be living in his childhood home once more.

The entire pack was to gather that night for a home warming feast; but something was nagging at Stiles and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

***  
  
It was a pot luck.  While Stiles and Derek had made a large pot of pasta sauce filled with pork, sausage, and meatballs as well as a large pot of actual pasta; everyone else had brought something as well.

Steve had brought the basics to go with the spaghetti.  He purchased many loaves of Italian bread, a whole bunch of parmesan cheese, and made a massive salad with several dressings for people to choose from.

Scott had brought this odd but tasty version of kielbasa that was cooked in grape jelly and mustard.  Somehow; it came out tasting neither like grape jelly or mustard but instead became an entirely different sort of heaven all together.

Allison had made lemon squares and cookies.

Danny had brought teriyaki marinated steak tips with various vegetables mixed in the sauce.

Jackson had brought several various types of ice cream as well as different sodas to drink.

Finally, Lydia had brought several pastries as well as a cake that said ‘Welcome Home’.

The group was just sitting down for dinner when Derek suddenly grew tense.  His jaw clenched and Stiles was looking at him with worried eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Stiles, go upstairs.”

Stiles was about to make his way upstairs when there was a knock on the door.  Derek nodded to Steve who pulled his gun as the two stiffly made their way to the entrance way.  Instead of going up the steps all the way and hiding in the bedroom; Stiles waited half way up the stairs.

The door opened to reveal Chris Argent and his wife.

“Mr. Hale.  I wanted to congratulate you one your house being rebuilt.”

Derek had to hold back a snarl.

“I wouldn’t have needed to rebuild it if your sister hadn’t burned it down.”

Chris’s jaw ticked and his eyes shifted to see the Sheriff standing just behind Derek with a gun in his hand.

“I see you learned about Mr. Hale.”

“Yes.  I have.”

“You know.  I haven’t seen your son around lately.  The last time I did…he looked like he was putting on a bit of weight.”

“I am NOT FAT!”

Both Derek and Steve winced as Stiles came bounding down the stairs to glare at Chris Argent.  Both Chris and his wife looked at Stiles with wide eyes.

“Impossible.  Werewolves can’t do that…can they Chris?”

Chris shook his head slowly before the rest of the pack entered the room.  Jackson tugged lightly on Stiles and pushed him to the very back of the group to protect him.

Vivian, Chris’s wife simply hummed.  “Allison, why didn’t you tell us that Hale had gotten the Stilinski boy pregnant?”

Allison frowned at her parents.  “Because you probably would have either tried to kill him or tried to force a miscarriage.  I’m not a naive little girl anymore.  I know how much of a vindictive bitch you can be.”

A shocked look crossed Vivian’s face before she turned and stalked away.  Chris sighed and turned to look at his daughter.

“We wouldn’t have done anything like that.  We do follow the code even though Kate did not.  But others don’t follow the code.  If we had known; we would have sent them on trails leading away from Beacon Hills.  As it is; a bit of investigating has shown that none of the pregnant women in town could be pregnant because of Derek.  Keep Stiles hidden until he gives birth.”

***  
  
The next hour was tense; but eventually the group loosened up and devoured the food that was set before them.

When they were cleaning up; Lydia decided to drop the ball.

“Stiles, you’ll be having your baby shower in a week.”

Derek was already planning on ways to be far away when that shower was going down…although…it was free food.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so…maybe Derek couldn’t resist the call of free food.  It was the only reason that he was currently sitting in the back yard with blue and pink balloons and streamers everywhere and with a party hat shoved on his head.

Then again; he wasn’t the only guy here.  The full list of attendees included the basic group of Steve, Lydia, Scott, Allison, Jackson, and Danny.  There was also Dr. Deaton and Stiles’ doctors from the hospital.  Melissa McCall was also there as she had finally discovered Stiles’ secret.  There were also many people that he didn’t know.  He was told that they were Stiles’ family from both sides.  In the end it made for a full yard and a lot of good food.

Food…god…he was getting almost as obsessed with it as Stiles was in his current condition.  Speaking of which, Stiles had just sat down in his lap and handed over half of a pulled pork sandwich to share before pulling the stupid hat off of Derek’s head.

“Hey growly.”

Derek rolled his eyes before biting into the sandwich.  He heard some squealing and looked to the left to see that Jackson was playing with a group of young kids.  They were all holding onto him and somehow he managed to still walk with one on each leg, one on each arm, and one clinging to his back.  Stiles laughed softly.

“He’ll make a great uncle.  Hell, he’ll make a great dad one day too.”

Derek nodded before wrapping his arms tighter around Stiles and slowly rubbing his mate’s stomach before settling his hand over the spot where one of the twins was kicking.  A content smile tugged at his lips.

“Are you happy Derek?”

Derek looked up into Stiles’ chocolate brown eyes and tilted his head to the side in mild confusion.

“Of course I’m happy.  I’m about to be a father.  Why wouldn’t I be?”

Stiles bit his bottom lip lightly and worried it between his teeth.  “Stiles?  What’s wrong?”

“It’s just…It’s me.  You know?  I’m the goofy boy next door that never shuts up and never gets the girl and now you’re stuck with me forever.”

Derek nuzzled lightly against Stiles’ neck and took in his scent.

“I’m happy it’s you Stiles.  You are the sweetest, most loyal, most caring person I know.  And you’re beautiful.  And the fact that you don’t know how beautiful you are makes you shine all the brighter.  You’re everything a big bad wolf could ever want and when I’m with you I find that the past doesn’t hurt so much.  I feel whole for the first time since I lost everything.”

Tears welled up in Stiles eyes and he wrapped his arms tightly around Derek; kissing his lips deeply.

In the distance; Steve snapped a picture.

***  
  
The party was well under way.  They had all eaten till they’re hearts were content and were now playing a few games that Lydia had set up.

Derek, Jackson, Danny, and Scott were all currently blindfolded and standing at a table with jars of baby food in their hands.

“Okay.  You’ll each take a bite of the food and the first to guess correctly will move on to the next round.  Ready?  Start.”

“Oh…oh my god…wh…what is that!?”  Derek had his face scrunched up and was holding the jar as far away as he could; as if it offended him.

“Strained peas!”  Jackson raised his hand as he shouted the answer.

“Correct!  Jackson moves on to round two!”

They all removed their blindfolds and Jackson looked at Scott victoriously.  “Dude…you identified baby food.  It’s not like you could beat me in a fight.”

Jackson deflated slightly after that.

Meanwhile; Derek was deciding that his children would never be subjected to the foulness that was jarred baby food.  He would make their food at home where he knew it would taste good.

Group after group worked at the game until only four people remained.  The winner would receive a gift certificate to Wal-Mart.

The final four consisted of Jackson, Steve, Stiles’ aunt Meg, and Allison.

Each took a bite of the baby food.  Jackson was determined to win the gift certificate…even if he would never be caught dead shopping in Wal-Mart.  He just needed to win.

“Peach Cobbler!”

Jackson removed his blindfold to see Allison smiling victoriously.  Jackson began to pout until one of the little kids he was playing with earlier offered him a piece of cake.

***  
  
It was time for presents.  Stiles was sitting in a comfortable rocking chair that had been brought outside and was rocking slowly as he rubbed his stomach.  Lydia was at one side with a pen and note book so that she could write down what Stiles had received and by who so that Stiles could send out thank you letters.

Derek sat beside Stiles; on the ground while Jackson was ready to throw the paper in the trash.

The first thing that Stiles opened was a mobile that his aunt Meg had made.  It played the same song that Stiles had listened to when he was a baby; but instead of the rocket ships that he had; it had beautiful multicolored dragonflies.

He received everything that he would need for the babies; from clothes (one shirt said “I love my two daddies”) to diapers and even baby formula, bottles, and pacifiers.  There were many stuffed animals but the most amazing came from Derek himself.

He was blushing lightly as he handed the bag over to Stiles.  When Stiles reached in he pulled out two stuffed wolves.  One of them had black fur and ruby red eyes while the other had brown fur and the same chocolate eyes that Stiles had.  Furthermore; they were handmade.

“I made them myself…with some help from Allison and Lydia.  So…they’ll smell like pack.”

Stiles smiled brightly at the two wolves before kissing Derek deeply.

***  
  
The pain came late on the Fourth of July.  The day had been spent with a family and pack cook out before watching fireworks from the school.  It had been a cold night so Stiles had been wrapped up in a blanket so that no one could see his stomach.

Now it was eleven and he had been trying to get to sleep but he had been restless all day.

The pain ripped through his stomach and caused him to cry out and reach out for Derek who lay beside him.

“What?  What is it Stiles.”

Stiles panted before finally relaxing as the pain stopped.

“I…I think it’s time Derek.”

Derek was up in an instant and running around.  He was grabbing Stiles bags for the hospital as well as the phone to call the hospital while calling for Steve to wake up.

Derek was in utter panic mode when Stiles stood and grabbed his shoulders.

“Deep breath, now calm down.  Bring the bag downstairs and then wake up my father and come help me down the stairs.  Dad will call the hospital when you wake him up.  I’m going to get dressed.”

Derek nodded before doing as he said.

It wasn’t long before they were on their way to the hospital.

***  
  
It was like a scene out of a movie as the group of teenagers came bursting into the hospital and running down the halls towards the maternity ward.  Unfortunately; their access was denied into Stiles’ room as he was being prepared for his C-section.

***  
  
Melissa was trying to calm Steve as they waited.  He wanted to be in with his son; but that was Derek’s job.  Allison was asleep curled up against Scott who was wide awake and fighting away his wolf side.  Jackson was in a similar position and had Danny asleep on one shoulder and Lydia on his other shoulder.

They could feel it.  Pack was being brought into the world.  Their inner wolves howled.

***  
  
Derek had watched them wheel Stiles away and had dressed in his scrubs quickly so that he could hurry to his mate’s side.  He was soon resting his hands on his mate’s head and brushing away the tears.

“I’m scared Derek.”

“Shh, it’s okay Stiles.  Everything is going to be okay.  Just take a deep breath and relax.  Our children will be here with us soon.”

The scent of blood reached Derek’s nose and he closed his eyes tightly against the sudden rush of red as his wolf fought to get to the surface.  He pushed it down; telling it that their mate was in no harm.

When he opened his eyes, it was to small cries.  He looked up to see a baby girl being pulled from Stiles body.

“She’s so beautiful.”

Tears slid down Stiles cheeks as the nurse let Stiles see the baby before going to check on the infant.

A few more minutes before another wail hit the air.  Their son was born and soon joined his big sister.

***  
  
Derek looked exhausted as he joined the group in the waiting room.  Despite the exhaustion it was clear that he was growing.

“Laura and Alexander Hale are here…they both have ten fingers and ten toes.  They’re so beautiful.”

***  
  
Stiles was exhausted and his body hurt.  He was afraid to move and pull the staples that held his incision closed.  That didn’t stop him from forcing himself into a sitting position (with Derek’s help of course), when his babies were brought into the room.  Alexander was placed in his arms and he smiled down at the infant before opening his arms a bit wider so that Laura could be placed beside her brother.  This was his first time holding the twins and he felt his heart melting all over again.

They were so beautiful.  He kissed first Laura, then Alexander and sniffed each of them; taking in the scent of baby.  Derek moved to sit in the bed with Stiles and wrapped his arms around his little family.  He sniffed Stiles neck before kissing his lips softly.

“You did so well Stiles.  They’re perfect in every way.”

Stiles smiled brightly as a few tears slid down his cheeks.  He watched as Derek leaned down and kissed both of the babies before taking in their scents and committing them to memory.

He looked down at them with glowing red eyes; letting the wolf inside of him see them as well and growl in contentment.

***  
  
Steve was holding Laura while Stiles and Derek slept wrapped around one another.  Melissa was holding Alexander and sitting beside them.

“I can’t believe I’m a grandfather.  And to twins.”

Melissa smiled softly at Steve.  “To be honest; with the way things are going between Scott and Allison, I thought I would have grandchildren first.”

Steve laughed softly and kissed Laura’s little hand.  “She looks so much like Stiles’ mother.”

***  
  
The room was filled with teens; but Stiles didn’t mind his friends being in the room.

Jackson was curled upon a chair and holding Alexander and playing with one little hand.

“Hey little guy.  I’m your uncle Jackson.  I’m going to spoil you and teach you how to track and help you get all the cute girls.”

Danny rolled his eyes.  “What if he likes boys?”

Jackson blinked.  “Then you’ll teach him how to get all the cute boys.”

Lydia snorted as she held Laura.  “You’ll both be failures at that.  I’ll teach them both how to play the dating game.”

Lydia handed Laura over to Allison who nearly squealed at being able to hold the baby and Jackson reluctantly handed over Alexander to Scott.

“I’m gonna teach you how to hunt little guy.  And your daddy will teach you how to fight; and hopefully your mommy won’t teach you how to be hyper because that would be a disaster.”

“I heard that.”  Stiles had a tired grin on his face as he looked at his friends.

***  
  
 _Carefully…carefully…_

Derek felt so awkward holding the twins as Stiles slept.  He was fine with kids but babies were so delicate and he was afraid that he would drop them.  He watched as they opened their mouths simultaneously and let out twin yawns.  A small grin came to Derek’s lips.

“I’m home.”


End file.
